A fuse of the aforementioned type typically includes a fuse element encased within a generally rectilinear insulative body. A pair of parallel coplanar conductive blades in contact with opposite ends of the fuse element extend out of the fuse body along a narrow edge thereof and are substantially parallel to a major surface of the fuse body. It is desired to provide a holder for inserting such a fuse in series circuit with a pair of wires terminated by receptacles engageable with the conductive connecting blades of the fuse. The holder should be economical to manufacture, should securely hold the wires and receptacles, and should provide easy access for insertion and removal of a fuse.